Wicked Games in Gotham
by Freedominskin
Summary: He didn't believe in magic or the supernatural. They were only childish dreams that were erased the day that his parents were killed. Everything changes though when he meets her, the enigmatic & enticing puzzle called Kagome. BatmanxInuyasha


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Batman. They belong to their rightful owners.  
**

**Wicked Games in Gotham**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the New Player**

--

There were always questions, it was almost human nature to ask about things, to wonder what would have been, what should have taken place. It was almost too hard to resist, because in the back of your head you always knew that depending on your actions, there could have always been a different outcome.

Not surprisingly, Kagome Higurashi was no different. She had to wonder at times how her life would have been if she had stayed in the feudal era, if she had accepted to create her home there. Would she have been happier? Would she had accepted Inuyasha, Kouga or perhaps even Sesshoumaru as her mate?

Yet as expected she quickly grew annoyed with herself and pushed those thoughts aside. There was no use contemplating such things. Her choice had been made, the moment that she had allowed the shikon to merge with her body and with it the essence of time and fate itself.

One thing was certain, she wasn't the once innocent and naive girl that believed without any doubt in her mission. No, as sad as it sounded, her eyes had opened and she came to realize that the world wasn't as beautiful as she would have wanted it to be. There was pain, there was suffering, hate was something that coursed through almost everyone...and true love was so hard to find. She did not believe in that perfect happily ever after. She believed in surviving...and making the best out of life.

"You're doing it again..." The voice send a shiver down her spine, but she didn't let it show, instead she shot the male sitting across from her a confused look. As expected emerald eyes lightened and those perfect lips of his curved in a small teasing smile.

"Have you forgotten how easy it is to read you,_ sister_?" The emphasis on the last word made her eyes narrow. She knew very well that he stopped looking at her as a sister-figure a long time ago. Years of separation had made sure of it.

"Whatever do you mean, _little brother_?" The question was phrased in the sweetest tone that she could muster without kicking him. Sadly the pencil skirt that she wore, would not allow such a movement, not to mention she wasn't about to give him a free peepshow either. Knowing the annoying prick, he would enjoy it. Of all the people that she could get stuck with, she had to get stuck with a overbearing fox demon. There was no denying that he was far cuter and innocent when he was a pup.

"There you go again, trying to play _my game_..." He definitely had such a sinful voice when he chose to use it in this particular way...it was almost like chocolate, sweet...tempting. The way he chose his words though made her highly aware of how truly cunning he could be. At the same time she found her hands fisting in her skirt as he leaned forward, red strands of hair falling his face.

"You're nervous." A pause on his part as those same tempting lips curved in a more prominent and pleased smirk. "I can smell it...it's delicious..."

Her jaw tightened and she resisted the urge to push him back, even when a hand ran along her bared arm. She noted absentmindedly that he smelled like the woods mixed with spice. Something so very wild...and indeed for even if he looked human at the moment, she could deny that animalistic glow to those otherwise human eyes. Taking a deep breath, she turned her face away from him before pulling her arm away from his touch.

"Stop playing around. We have business to take care of." Curt, almost annoyed in tone, she made sure to keep her voice controlled, even when internally too many emotions were going through her. This wasn't what she was used to, not when this youkai was concerned.

"Why suddenly so skittish?" The question was unexpected, making her head snap up. Indigo clashed with emerald. Before she could reply though, the limousine came to a stop. Not waiting for the driver to open the door, she picked up her jacket and opened the door herself, quickly exiting the suddenly small space. Some would say that she was running away...and perhaps she was, but at the moment he was far too much for her to handle.

Once outside, she pulled on her jacket. While she was doing this she could feel those same penetrating eyes on her. And it made her answer to his question all the more clearer.

She was nervous, because the lines between them have shifted the moment that he stopped being that young pup. Unlike humans, youkai were different and she should have understood that before he had turned the tables on her. He was not a pup, he was a full-grown adult youkai that knew her so very well...and that had taken a very strong liking to her. She would not dare call it infatuation, because that would be too extreme. It was all carnal, the need to taste, to feel, to touch. Straightening up, she buttoned her jacket, before turning to look at her _boss_. The latter, only further showing how things have changed between them.

Now instead of seeing a brother figure, she was staring at a beautiful male youkai that knew exactly how to push her buttons...and even when she tried to deny it, she knew that there was only so much that she could stop herself for falling for his charms.

Fox demons were after all very sensual creatures. Almost as if sensing her gaze, he glanced in her direction, his gaze meeting hers. The look in those green pools made a soft blush stain her cheeks.

Turning her back to him, she prayed that she was strong enough to ignore that undeniable pull between them.

He was Shippou after all.

Still even when these thoughts passed her mind, she knew that he wasn't the little pup that she had known once. Whatever the fox had gone through, had only seemed to strengthen those youkai instincts and he wanted her.

* * *

He really wanted and needed to sleep. After having slept only a few hours last night, he was ready to collapse. It would seem that instead of lowering the crime rate in Gotham city, the presence of Batman had only increased it. It was truly aggravating and yet he could not just ignore this. He had already chosen a path and he was going to stick to it.

Batman was the dark knight that was needed to protect Gotham, even if he was seen as the cause of all the problem. He would carry the burden of it all in order to keep whatever little peace that there was.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr Saitou is here."

"Let him in." Standing up, he waited for his possible business partner to walk in. Saitou Industries was a small company that had expanded the last few years. Further investigation revealed that it was all thanks to the owner, a young brilliant Japanese man who seemed to have a natural knack for business. From what he heard, he was extremely smart and charismatic, not to mention quite the eligible bachelor. Of course the latter made him wary...he would not accept someone who was too busy chasing skirts as a business partner. Keeping appearances of something was one, but actually being the real deal was another. He should know. Bruce Wayne was known as quite the ladiesman, but it was all to keep up a certain appearance.

A small knock on the door made him straighten up.

"Come in," he called out, making his way to the door.

What greeted him though was not what he was expecting. The first thing that he saw was a head of bright red hair seeming to pop out from behind his secretary. Hiding his confusion, he watched as young tall man stepped inside. Dressed in a black suit, he looked every bit the businessman, except for his young and almost feminine face. His long red hair was held in a neat ponytail at the base of his neck. Nevertheless judging by his appearance, it was hard for him to believe that the man was Japanese. He looked more European than anything else.

"Mr Wayne, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you." He quickly hid his thoughts behind a polite mask and reached for the offered hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Saitou." The smile he offered was genteel, but that didn't change the fact that he allowed himself to take in every detail. It was just second-nature to him, after being Batman for so long.

"Oh, you can call me Shippou. Mr. makes me sound so old." Regardless of his earlier thoughts, he found himself offering a genuine smile in return. The boy seemed nice enough.

"Than I suggest you call me Bruce." His thoughts were cut short thought by the soft voice that followed. It made him glance at the woman that was revealed to him as the redhead stepped aside.

"Mr Wayne, it's nice meeting you. I'm Higurashi Kagome, Mr. Saitou's personal assistant." He couldn't help but look at her. She was tiny to say the least, but pretty nonetheless. Dressed in a simple modest pencil skirt, white blouse and jacket, she looked serious, but also smart. Still, she reminded him quite a bit of those traditional Japanese beauties, except for those intense blue eyes. Unable to help himself, he offered her a sultry smile enough to melt the heart of even the toughest women. As expected a small blush stained her cheeks. Surprisingly enough she seemed to recover pretty quickly and instead suggested that they could start the meeting. Apparently her boss had a lot of pending appointments after this. Nodding his head, he motioned for them to sit down.

* * *

Kagome wanted to hit something. One man hitting on her was enough, but two was just ridiculous. While Shippou was forward in every way, this Bruce Wayne seemed to be almost buying his time. She was quite aware of his lingering gaze on her. Although the glances were brief, they were enough to make her skin hot.

The dark haired woman had to admit that the man was as dangerous as a youkai. Those smokey eyes of his seemed to hold so many secrets...and it made her wary. It was like playing a dangerous game, one that she didn't even know.

So it was no surprise when she almost let out a relieved cry when the meeting came to an end. Even though he made her a bit uncomfortable, she had to admit that he was an intelligent and brilliant businessman. For one, he seemed to easily keep up with Shippou and that was a feat on itself. The fox youkai seemed almost confusing at times, his way of thinking often surpassing those of humans, but this man proved to be a worthy partner. By the smile on Shippou's face, she was tempted to say that the redheaded youkai would agree with her.

"So shall we meet again Monday at this same hour?" The ringing of a cellphone though caught her attention. Only for her to shoot Shippou an incredulous look. Didn't he know that he should have turned that off. Bowing sheepishly, the fox excused himself, assuring them that he needed to take the call. Not sure why, she resisted the roll her eyes and instead returned her gaze on the papers in front of her, only to feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Sure enough when she raised her face, she wasn't surprised to find the richest man in Gotham staring intently at her.

"Have you been working long for Shippou?" His voice was a surprisingly low and rich timbre, making her internally swoon if only for a bit. Externally though, she hid her feelings behind a friendly mask.

"Yes, almost four years now." For some reason she chose to keep her answer short. There was no reason to go into detail, especially not when it could get her into trouble if misread in any way. Returning her attention back to the papers, she was almost pleased when silence between them. Only to almost choke on her own spit when he asked her the next question.

"Are you two dating?"

"What?" She couldn't stop her voice was raising. What did he mean? He could not...

Her train of thoughts was cut short when she noticed the tiny smirk on his face. Balling her hands, she resisted the urge to slap him.

"I know you aren't dating him, but it's clear that he would not object if your relationship took that direction." Once again he surprised her. It would seem that he was far more observant than he let in. Annoyingly enough, he seemed to also be enjoying her mortification.

"I can assure that it won't. Shippou and I know each other very long, but he's nothing more than a little brother to me." And strangely enough when she spoke the words this time, they seemed almost true or perhaps she just wanted this man to believe her for some reason. Of course it would seem that Bruce was ready to take her off-guard once again, something that seemed to becoming very normal when it came to this particular man.

"Would you go out with me?"

The pen that she was holding in her pan made a soft clattering sound on the table. Surprise couldn't even start to describe what she was feeling. He had to be kidding her. No one would be so bold, would they? Apparently Bruce Wayne was.

"Nani?" And oh the smile that he gave her was so predatory that she couldn't help but allow some of her powers to seep out, searching for youki. He had to be youkai. Only a youkai could be that dangerously...seductive.

Of course the next moment he was chuckling at her and she couldn't help but see red. Her hands fisted on the desk and her right eye twitched in irritation. Oh, how dared he? This was enough, she was going to...

Taking a deep breath, she prepared to let him have it, only to let out a pathetic sound when the door was thrown open and Shippou walked in all smiles.

"So Mr. Wayne..." The fox started only to pause when he noticed the look on her face. Red stained her cheeks and her eyes were still narrowed slightly and he was certain that he caught the scent of her anger.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" H never expected her to did what she did next. Almost jumping back, Kagome slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Indigo met navy blue and Kagome conveyed all of her murderous intent in that one look. Only practically ran out of the room after that, leaving a bewildered fox demon behind who could only turn and look questioningly at Bruce Wayne who for some reason was a sporting a very amused smile.

Cocking his head to the side, the fox had to wonder what had happened and why Kagome seemed like he was going to purify a mountain of demons all of the sudden.

Or worse, murder the next person who so much as looked at her the wrong way.

One thing was certain, Kagome was scary when she was angry...

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: And there I go, joining the bandwagon. Reviews, constructive criticism are always welcome. **


End file.
